2 Becoming 1
by melzx03
Summary: Two Tokyo rivalling gangs, trained to hate each other. How could they ever be expected to work together? ...fall in love? Rurouni Kenshin Xover DISCONTINUED
1. The PlanPlanned

A/N: Wow just a crazy idea, I swear. If anyone's attempted this so far already, gomen, it just popped in my head all the sudden. ANYWAYS 

**SUMMARY:** 2 of the strongest gangs in Tomoeda are rivals, but what happens when they are forced to join into one? xover w/....*drumrolls* RK!! S/S, E/T, M/OOC, A/M, S/M, and K/K. just picture the insanity... 

"SHIT AMETHYST OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" 

One figure in black crouched down, pulling a gun out of their boot and took a shot at the bomb in the ceiling. Another figure in black noticed the aim and flipped out of the way, hiding behind a wooden crate. The bomb set off a huge explosion, but not big enough. The two figures ran out of the abandoned garage to their black motorbikes. One to the one with purple flames, the other to the one with green, and set off, to be followed by four bikes of the same design but different colored flames. They took off to the penguin park and hid in the trees. 

"Shit. That was too close..." growled the one that shot the bomb, taking off the mask to reveal emerald-colored eyes and long auburn hair. 

"Couldn't agree with you more, Emerald..." panted the one named amethyst, pulling off her own mask to show amethyst colored eyes and long violet hair. 

"Topaz, what did you manage to find?" 

The tall "Topaz" extended herself to full height, which was pretty tall. Her eyes flashed a paler color than usual; always happened when she talked about computers, but this time they flashed in anger. 

"Negative, apparently they have no idea why they're attacking them. Complete bull if you ask me. Those 'CELEBRITIES' as they call themselves have been dealing drugs in our clubs and the Aoiya inn way too long. With this bombing of their base we're bound to lose something of our own..." 

"Shit...more work for us" grumbled the one who spoke before. 

"Chill, Ruby, more FUN for us..." whispered a jade-eyed girl, shortest of them all. (A/N: would've called her AQUAMARINE but hey too long) 

The last girl with sapphire eyes just stood up from her crouching position. 

"We'll meet again tomorrow, same time and place, alright?" 

"Right. Time to change..." Emerald grumbled. 

One by one the girls went behind the bushes to put on their NORMAL clothes, instead of all the black. Once all of them were accounted for, they walked their bikes alongside each other on their ways home. 

"So, Kaoru, how've the students been lately? Rowdy as usual?" Emerald asked in a teasing sing-song voice. 

"Ugh, you have NO idea, Saki..." Kaoru grumbled. 

"AAAAHHHH" 

Everyone turned to look at Amethyst. 

"I FORGOT TO TAPE SAKURA-CHAN'S EXPLOIT!!!!!!!" (3 guesses who "Amethyst" is and the first 2 dont count.) 

"TOMOYO!!!!!" Sakura screeched. 

"Heehee just kidding, the habit is hard to break." grinned Tomoyo, who gave up filming years ago, focusing more on fashion designing. (A/N: GASP TOMOYO GIVE UP VIDEOTAPING!?!?!? ITS UNHEARD OF!!!!!!! right ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!) 

The silence was broken again when a beeping started. Topaz grabbed her pager from her belt pocket and groaned. 

"Sorry, guys but Dr. Takani to the rescue again in the hospital...Meiling can you please take my bike to your house? Just for tonight, I'll take it home tomorrow." 

Ruby, aka Meiling, nodded, now struggling to balance 2 bikes at the same time. 

Jade's phone started to ring. She swore but picked it up anyway, not even pausing to look who it was from. 

"Yea, what do you want?" 

The rest of them just sweatdropped, experiencing this whenever they called her. 

"Uh huh...uh huh...damn. Fine. Coming. Ja. Sorry, Jiya needs help at the inn again. The rest of them went out and it's a busy night." 

"Alright, bye Misao!!" 

Misao jumped on her black and pale-green motorbike and put on her helmet. With a wink and a small "Ja!", she sped off. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

A fist struck against the table, the owner swearing loudly. 

"Now now, Kamui, that's enough. Calm down." 

Kamui turned around to glare at his best friend and second in command. 

"CALM DOWN!?!?!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, CLOW!?!?!?? THEY JUST BLEW UP ONE OF OUR HEAD BASES!!!!!!!! FOR NO APPARENT REASON!!!!!" 

Clow frowned, sitting down to think. 

"True, we've had attacks from the Black Stones for ages, but we've attacked THEM, too." 

"That's only because they attacked us first." 

"But THEY say WE attacked them first." 

"Where'd you hear THAT bull from?" 

"Zanza. He's been going into their computers and found that we've been accused of having private dealings of drugs in their clubs." 

Kamui wheeled around, his eyes wide. 

"Nobody in our gang has even stepped FOOT in their clubs." 

"My thoughts exactly." 

"We don't DEAL drugs..." 

"You're forgetting something..." 

"And as far as I'M concerned THEY'VE been dealing drugs in OUR clubs." 

"Bingo. If you ask me, there's some other gang out there trying to get us to wipe each other out." 

Kamui turned away again, staring out the window for a couple minutes before coming to a decision. 

"Eriol." 

"Hai?" 

"Summon the rest of the gang. We're going to have a meeting." 

"Hai, Syaoran." 

Syaoran turned around in his chair and stared out the window, rethinking his plan. 

_[Black Stones...I say it's time to join as one...]_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Sakura frowned, staring at the report Megumi had just left for her. Something was wrong. The Celebrities say that HER gang dealed drugs in their club...meanwhile they've had the Celebrities deal drugs in THEIR club...She knew for one thing that they did NOT EVER deal drugs in their gang history. Something was up and she knew it. She turned around in her chair to face the huge window, facing the Li Enterprise Building. In one window was a handsome brown haired man with amber eyes glaring at her. She knew who he was. He was Kamui, the Celebrities leader, but she noticed his eyes were confused as well. After thinking a while, she pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled a short message. She wrapped it around an arrow and marched to the window. She motioned for him to open the window, to which he complied. She carefully aimed and the arrow wen through the open window and hit the wall. Kamui left to retrieve the message. 

Sakura sat back down, now having slight doubts. 

_[Am I doing the right thing?]_ Shaking the thought out of her head, she turned around to face Kamui, who was reading the message. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Syaoran stared through the window at the Daidouji Designs building to find a beautiful goddess sitting at a desk, back facing him. Her code name was Emerald. She was the leader of the Black Stones. Even though they have all her statistics, they didn't have her name which seemed pretty ridiculous to him, but he shrugged it off, noticing she just turned around. He glared at her, who just glared back, then she seemed deep in thought. He watched her every move as she turned, seemed to write something, and tied it around an arrow and walked to the window. By now Syaoran was confused. What did she think she was doing? Then she motioned for him to open the window, which he complied. The arrow shot through and hit the wall. Syaoran bent down and started reading the message. 

_ Kamui-   
I personally have had enough. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but _we've_ been tipped off that your gang has been having illegal drug dealings in my clubs. I also know that we've been accused by you of dealing drugs in your club. I for one deny that, my gang doesn't deal drugs of any kind, and I'm sure yours doesn't either. So I'm proposing a truce. Reply.   
-Emerald_

Syaoran's mouth quirked. 

_[Great minds think alike, I guess] _

Syaoran took a pen and scrawled a reply, also requesting the rest of the gang not be told, only tell the second in command and to round up the gang at a meeting at the penguin park at midnight. With that, he grabbed the arrow and tied the reply on. pulling out a bow from the closet, he sent the letter sailing over the the window where Emerald caught it. Tearing off the note and reading it, she looked up at him and nodded. Syaoran gave one of his rare grins. Everald turned her head, as if someone was calling her. She nodded and turned back to Syaoran, blowing him a kiss. Syaoran just winked. Both of them had a cold exterior and emotionless mask, but inside both of them had butterflies fluttering inside. 

A small knock on his door interrupted him. Looking up, he called for whoever it was to go in. 

4 tall figures walked in.....well at least 3 tall, one short redhead, but yeah you get the idea. 

The second tallest man stood up first. He was black-haired, with bangs falling in front of his face, barely showing the ice-blue eyes that shown underneath. His identity? Okashira. 

"You called, Kamui?" 

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched at the formalities. "Please, only those names when we're in gang meetings and such, Aoshi." 

"Fine. You called, Syaoran?" 

"Yes. We're having a gang meeting tonight at midnight in penguin park." 

The tallest one jumped up from his seat, nearly dropping his toothpick out of his mouth in the process. His brown hair was messier than usual and his chocolate-brown eyes gleamed in anticipation and excitement. 

"YATTA!!! TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS BRAWLING!!!!!!!" 

The shortest one, the redhead, pulled the hyped up Zanza down. "Maa, maa, Sanosuke, Syaoran-san said it was a gang MEETING, de gozaru yo, not a gang war." 

He growled down at the "Legendary" Battousai. "Must you be such a downer, Kenshin?" 

"Oro?" 

"Nevermind, you're too clueles..." 

"I resent that, De gozaru!!!" 

The last one stood. His hair was too dark to be considered blonde, but too light to be considered auburn. His eyes a dull shade of gray, but could be called blue or green when looked at from far away. He was the newest to the group, but they acted like he'd been there forever, as how he treated the rest of them. His other identity was Jackie. Strange, but hey let's just say he ain't so creative. 

"Who's it with this time? If it's the Vipers, tell them I wasn't able to come because I'm going to be sick with Ebola next week and I might kill them all." 

"Awww, widdle Rei scared of that girl, what's her name...Oh right. Ayumi?" prodded Sanosuke, that ridiculous grin on his face. 

Rei visibly paled a bit at hearing the name, but coughed uncomfortably. 

"Let's just say we're not on good terms..." 

"Pff. Admit it. You're TERRIFIED of her!" 

"Oh shut up." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Sakura watched Syaoran's window and saw the rest of the gang members join him, seeming to be in some kind of conversation. It was strange to see them like this; she never did before. They seemed so carefree...usually all their members and her members were at gunpoint, but seeing them now...they were laughing, poking and prodding each other like good friends. Sakura leaned back a bit. It was true that her and the rest of the Black Stones were good friends before they formed a gang...Could it be that they were, too? She personally found that hard to believe, especially with that member of their team...what was his name...Oh, right. Okashira. He didn't seem to be FRIENDLY material...but the rest of them....Sakura's attention went back to a certain brown-haired, amber-eyed hottie, a small smile forming on her lips. Her thoughts (or THOUGHT) was broken as Tomoyo stepped in, the rest of the gang trailing behind her. 

All of them took a seat on the sofas in Sakura's office, chatting as usual. Sakura stood up from her desk. 

"Ahem..." 

Dead silence. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe...anyway, we're having a gang meeting tonight at midnight in Penguin Park-" 

Meiling jumped up and screeched "FREEZE!!!" 

Everyone stared at her, like she was crazy. 

"Er...yes, Meiling? 

"If it's with those...VIPERS again I swear I'm not going!!!!!!!" 

Megumi snickered, elbowing Meiling. 

"You're just terrified of...what's his face...RIGHT, Daisuke, aren't you..." She grinned. 

"PFFT hell no. I'm just getting SICK of him following me around asking for a date." 

"Just SAY YES!!!" 

"NEVER!!!!!!!! Would YOU say yes to Ken if HE asked you for a date???" 

"...Ugh you've got me there." 

The girls all burst out laughing, even the "emotionless" Sakura let her mask slip a little, a grin on her face. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

After yelling at the rest of the gang to take their fight outside, Syaoran chuckled to himself, now that the rest of them bid their goodbyes. He somehow found his way back to the window to look for Emerald. She was sitting with the rest of the Stones, no doubt explaining about the gang meeting, but then I noticed they were _laughing_. That normally wouldn't be much, People laugh all the time...but seeing the Stones laughing was something...The two gangs were always pointing a gun at each other, angry faces on, we never really noticed they have a social life too, not only that, they had a _life_ same as us all. Course just ONE didn't seem TOO friendly...that girl...Ah, Topaz. From what I could see, she was the one hurling insults, always having a verbal fight with Zanza, but we always suspected it was because some feelings she developed for him. Zanza was proud and just snapped at us to stop our joking, but we always noticed a grin and a blush on his face when he thought we weren't looking. 

Syaoran shook his head to rid of all thoughts, as he waited for the evening to come. 

TBC (only if I get enough reviews!!!!!) A/N: that took a while....but anyways for those of you who are confused bout the entire identity crisis thing, take a look at the CHARACTER STATS i've put up. I personally think I'm crazy, juggling 2 CCS fics, counting this one, and a HP fic all at the same time....but I'm trying!!! REVIEW CHARACTER STATS: 

Kinomoto Sakura-   
age: 23   
nickname: Emerald   
occupation: "Daidouji Designs" lead model and President   
rank: leader   
fight technique: hand-hand/sword/bow and arrow/gun 

Daidouji Tomoyo-   
age: 23   
nicname: Amethyst   
occupation: "Daidouji Designs" lead designer and creator   
rank: co-leader   
fight technique: staff/gun 

Kamiya Kaoru-   
age: 23   
nickname: Sapphire   
occupation: kendo instructor   
fight technique: sword/gun 

Li Meiling-   
age: 23   
nickname: Ruby   
occupation: "Daidouji Designs" store manager   
fight technique: hand-hand combat/gun 

Makimachi Misao-   
age: 22   
nickname: Jade   
occupation: Aoiya Inn Receptionist and Stone Club Manager   
fight technique: hand-hand/kunai/gun 

Takani Megumi-   
age: 23   
nickname: Topaz   
occupation: ER surgeon and Stone Club bartender   
fight technique: gun (generally doesn't fight) 

Li Syaoran-   
age: 23   
nickname: Kamui   
occupation: Li Enterprise President   
rank: leader   
fight technique: hand-hand/sword/bow and arrow/gun 

Hiiragizawa Eriol-   
age: 23   
nickname: Clow   
occupation: Li Enterprise VP   
rank: co-leader   
fight technique: staff/gun 

Himura Kenshin-   
age: 24   
nickname: Battousai   
occupation: Lawyer   
fight technique: sword/gun 

Chan Rei-   
age: 23   
nickname: Jackie (lol couldn't come up with anything)   
occupation: Syaoran and Eriol's secretary   
fight technique: hand-hand/gun 

Shinomori Aoshi-   
age: 24   
nickname: Okashira   
occupation: "Celebrities" Club Manager   
fight technique: hand-hand/kodachis/gun 

Sagara Sanosuke-   
age: 24   
nickname: Zanza   
occupation: "Celebrities" Club bartender   
fight technique: brawling/zanbattou (currently in repair)/gun 


	2. I'M GONNA BE LATE!

**A/N: I LIVEE!!!!!!!!! ** sorry for those who thought the last chap was a bit confusing...at least I put the stats, right??? =D gotta give me credit for that!!! anyways BACK TO THE STORY... 

~Emerald~ 

It was 11:30 pm when I could finally leave the office. Annoying co-worker trying to make moves on me. He was pretty cute too, too bad he'll have to gather his stuff tomorrow and find a new job. A smirk quirked my lip as I walked down the now dark hallway to the elevator. I had changed in my office from my business attire to my...."gang attire" I guess you could say. Nothing big, just tight black pants (why did Tomoyo have to make them SO tight??), emerald-green tube-top and black jacket, black high heeled-boots, and emerald jewelry, consisting of a dangling emerald and diamond stud in each ear, small pendant, and bracelets. (A/N: confusing? sorry, I get carried away easily *blushiez*) 

I made my way to the garage and dug in my bag to find my keys but jumped when a convertible drove up right behind me. I innerly whistled. 

_[Hmm...BMW convertible...black...nice...]_

The driver lowered his sunglasses to reveal "Kamui" smirking at me. 

Normal POV 

"Need a lift?" 

"Nah, just let me find my keys..." 

Sakura noticed Syaoran staring at my car. Dark green Mercedes...Sakura's favorite. He noticed that she was looking at him. 

"Nice car." 

"Thanks. You too." 

"Need a ride or not?" 

"Yeah I forgot my keys in the office, but then you're gonna have to drop me off here tomorrow morning!!!" 

Syaoran laughed. The first one in years. "Will do, ma'am" 

Sakura jumped in, so he sped off. 

"Where to, Fair Lady Emerald?" 

Sakura giggled. 

"To the Park of the Penguins, Good Sir Kamui" Syaoran smirked. "And you can call me Sakura when the gang's not around" 

_[Cherry Blossom? Suits her. Pretty, delicate.]_

"Only if you call me Syaoran." 

_[Little Wolf, huh? Nice name. Cute.]_

Sakura winked at him. "Will do, sir" 

~Topaz~ 

Another bad day at the hospital. I can't believe I lost TWO of my patients in one day. TWO!!! Worst off, one of them was just a little girl.... 

Tears pricked my eyes as I stopped from my walking. I hadn't changed into the GANG ATTIRE yet, but what I wore everyday was close enough. All black, from head to toe. Today's case was black high heels, mini skirt, and halter top with matching jacket. 

I leaned against a lamp post to cry. Why was being a surgeon so hard? That little girl didn't deserve to die... 

_[Stop your moping. It was her parents' fault. They should have WATCHED her better. It was also her fault, she was the one who fell off the roof onto the fence!]_ a little traitor voice inside of me said. 

_[They had no idea either!]_ the GOOD part of my head retorted. Both sides were arguing, but I stopped listening, broke down and cried my heart out, until somebody handed me a handkerchief. I took it gratefully and wiped my cheeks and dabbed my eyes, standing up and smiling at the guy who gave it to me. 

_[hmm...Tall, dark, and quite handsome too...]_ I started to think. 

Normal POV 

Sanosuke looked her up and down. She was absolutely stunning, even though her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. He gave her a small, genuine smile. Not the same flirtatious one he would give to girls to go to bed with him. 

"A beautiful like you shouldn't cry." 

Megumi smiled painfully. 

"What beauty? And what does it matter anymore...I just want it to end..." 

Her head went down again as her shoulders racked in sobs. Sanosuke just stood there, at a loss of what to do. 

"Hey I hate it when girls cry..." Sanosuke lifted her chin up to look at him. "Besides...it's best to let out your emotions with words, not actions. Sure, actions speak louder than words, but people can understand with words." 

Megumi choked out some laughter. "You have the most pathetic pickup lines I've EVER heard...." 

Sanosuke and Megumi just sat there laughing. Megumi stood up. 

"Thanks for your help,...." 

"Sagara." Sanosuke said, sticking out a hand. "Sanosuke Sagara, but call me Sanosuke. All my friends do." 

Megumi smiled when he said "friend". 

_[I'd like to be your friend too....or maybe something more....]_

"Takani Megumi. Call me Megumi" 

Sanosuke grinned and shook her hand, before taking a look at the time. 11:55. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!" he cries, jumping. "LOOKIT THE TIME, I GOTTA BOLT!!!!" he starts to run, leaving a sweat dropping Megumi, but pauses, digs into his pocket for his business card and tosses it to her. "It's got my number! Ring me up sometime!" 

Megumi catches it and grins at him. 

"Will do!" she says before looking at the time. "CRAP!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs before ducking behind a bush to change and ran for the park. 

Meanwhile... 

"Grr...when I get my hands on that Yahiko he's gonna pay....and what's with Sakura and this 'urgent gang meeting'? She normally tells us who it's with, instead of 'Never you mind, just get there at midnight' sheesh..." Kaoru grumbled, readjusting her black shirt and sapphire choker as she walked down the street and froze when a twig snapped behind her. She wheeled around and struck the person behind her with her trusty bokken, still by her side. She was rewarded with an "ORO" of pain by a mysterious redhead clad in all black behind her with purple eyes and a cross shaped scar. (**A/N:** Guess who....) 

With a thud, her....er....'Attacker' fell to the ground. Kaoru blinked once...twice...before gasping and trying to help the poor man up. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!!! Damnit where's Megumi when you need her...." 

To her surprise, the man sat right up and grinned at her. 

"Ah don't worry about sessha, de gozaru yo. Sessha shouldn't have startled you," 

Kaoru blinked. What kind of weirdo was this? 

"Err...no it was my fault, I shouldn't have hit you..." Kaoru stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed his attire. 

_[Black suit...sunglasses....holy crap is that a gun with the Celebrity symbol on it?!?!]_

With a backflip, she grabbed her bokken and held it ready to strike. Meanwhile the redhead just sat there, with an "Oro" Coming from his lips. 

"Save it, 'Celebrity'!" she snapped, getting annoyed at all the "Oro"s he was giving. Suddenly, as if they were two different people, the man got up and brushed the dust and dirt off his clothes with a chuckle. 

"Very good, you must be Sapphire from the Black Stones, yes?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. 

"What's it to you?" she snarled. 

"Nothing, but before you die..." he pulled out a gun from his jacket. "I'll tell you my name, so you can fear in the afterlife. I am Battousai." 

Kaoru was about to tense, to bracing herself for pain and for Battousai to pull the trigger, but then someone came crashing out of the bushes like a blundering fool, looked left and right until he found who he was looking for. 

"OI KENSHIN WE GOTTA MOVE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AND THEN BOSS WON'T BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!" 

Err....Battousai...or...KENSHIN, rather, looked at his watch and nearly screamed. 

"Damnit, Sano why are you right this ONE TIME, why couldn't you be wrong like usual at a time like this?!?!?" 

"I have no idea what that just meant but when I figure it out and we're not panicking, you're gonna pay!!!!!" 

With that, the two Celebrity Members dashed off to the distance, with Kaoru still standing there with bokken in hand, puzzled expression on her face. 

"...What...just happened...?" 

A rustle came from the bushes behind her and out jumped Megumi. 

"HURRY WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!" she screeched. 

"OH! Er..RIGHT!!!" the two of them ran to their bikes and rode off to the dark night. 

...TBC... 


	3. Damn this tie and these heels

A/N: damnit what kind of mess have i put myself in this time??? > 

_'AAAAHHHH DAMN THAT JIYA!!!!!!!! He kept me so late with his constant yapping it drives me insane!!!!! AND DAMN THESE HIGH HEELS TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Makimachi Misao clearly wasn't in a good mood. She was still trying to finish her braid while walking as fast as her high heeled shoes would let her. Amazingly fast, but to Misao, not fast enough. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, one young man had similar thoughts running through his brain. 

_'Damn those drunkards. I hate my job. I really do. Who the hell came up with these costume decisions anyway?? Oh right. Hiiragizawa. Damn him. I hate this tie...Damn this tie to hell...'_

Shinomori Aoshi clearly wasn't in a good mood. He was still fumbling with his tie while walking as fast as the tight dress shoes would let him. Very fast, but to Aoshi, not fast enough. 

Aoshi happened to look up and see...in his definition, beauty. _'Sure, she isn't the kind of drop-dead gorgeous kind of girls that would make you stop and stare, but she has this...homely beauty that made you want to look again. Plus, those drop-dead gorgeous girls are either   
a) slutty  
b) ditzy  
c) complete idiots  
d) all of the above.  
which REALLY sucks for us guys.'_

He looked her over from head to toe. From her heart-shaped face adorned with jade orbs for eyes and framed with ebony black hair that reached her hip in a braid, down her slim figure and smirked, noting her discomfort in wearing high heels. 

His eyes went back up to her face and found her beautiful pale green eyes looking back at him. 

_'Hmm....DAMN, that guy is _FINE_...'_ Misao thought, looking the tall dark stranger up and down. From his slim face with icy blue eyes, down his tux and to his feet. _'but damn I'm betting he's taken. They don't make guys like that anymore without a girl....'_ Misao looked at his left hand and tried to find a gold band on his ring finger but found nothing. _'SCORE!!!'_

Aoshi finally decided to take the chance. He crossed the street quickly, catching up with her. He looked at her again, and knew he had fallen, and fallen hard, for she was even more beautiful up close. 

Meanwhile Misao felt as if her ribcage was going to burst, her heart was beating so fast and hard. 

_'Damnit. Soon I'll be waking up and realizing this was all a dream....'_ Aoshi and Misao had the same thoughts running through their heads. _'I don't want to ever wake up...'_

"Hi, I'm Makimachi Misao!" Misao started, flashing her mega-watt smile at him. 

Even the ice-cold Shinomori Aoshi was smirking at her genki attitude. 

"Shinomori Aoshi" was all he murmured. 

"That's a nice name, Shinomori-san" 

"Just call me Aoshi" 

Misao's face flushed. He was a stranger yet he was already letting her call him by his FIRST NAME, no honorifics or anything! 

Aoshi was smacking himself inside. She was a stranger and he was letting her call him by his first name!!! 

_'I need coffee...'_

"In that case, call me Misao" she grinned, causing Aoshi's lip to twitch again. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each others' company and wondering whether or not to start a conversation. 

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you, Aoshi." 

"Sorry I haven't been much company" Aoshi said, embarassed. 

"No, don't be, You're good company, just don't talk much, that's all." 

Aoshi bowed his head down, still embarassed. "Gomen ne." 

Misao grinned, but jumped when her watch started beeping. 

"HOLY ****!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched, jumping at least a foot in the air, shocking Aoshi. 

"I gotta run!!!!!" she yelled, running, even in high heels. Digging in her pocket, she fished out her business card and flung it at him. "Ring me up sometime!!!" she yelled, and ran as fast as she could to Penguin Park. What made her panic so much? It was 11:59, one minute before the assigned meeting time. 

Aoshi blinked in shock, stared at the business card, and tucked it carefully into his pocket. Taking a look at his watch, he swore as well, and started running towards the park. 

too lazy to write any more and I'm sure you'd all kill me if I didn't continue soon. 


	4. Say WHAT!

A/N: Ok so I'm a little miffed. I'm told to update on a fic (Agony and Ecstasy) and when I do, I get no reviews. I _slaved_ for a week straight to come up with a (crappy) chapter and nobody even bothered to comment on how (unbelievably stupid) it was. But other than that, things are doing pretty well. Wait that's not true either…but whatever. On with the fic.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Tomoyo wasn't having a good day. First one of her best models quit today cuz she was pregnant. Then a virus hit nearly all the computers in the office cuz they were on the same network. Then she spilled coffee all over her best suit and had to go change. Now, her car was out of gas and she still needed to get to the damn meeting in 5 minutes!

"Today's not my day…" she groaned, after hitting her head on the dashboard at least 5 times. A car pulled up in front of hers, and a tall young man came out of it.

"Looks like you need some help, ma'am" came a somewhat familiar voice, but Tomoyo couldn't really place it.

Tomoyo lifted her head and her jaw nearly dropped in shock and awe of the _very_ attractive blue eyed, blue haired man who offered help.

_'WOW…well done, God, well done…'_

However, Tomoyo willed herself to stop being giggly school girl Tomo to sophisticated business woman Daidouji-Tomoyo.

"Yeah…I'm outta gas, and I need to get to Penguin Park in…" she took a glance at her watch, "four minutes. Can you help in any way?"

"Sure…Hop in, I'm off to Penguin Park myself, I'll take you back to your car when your business there is over?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tomoyo grabbed her jacket to further hide her holsters and slid in. "Thanks…"

"Eriol, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-san, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," they shook hands, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

"Amethyst, yes?"

Tomoyo stared in surprise and realized it was Clow from the Celebrities and nearly shot herself for thinking such thoughts for this man.

"Clow…"

"Shall we go?"

Shouts of profanity were heard for miles. Birds flew away in terror from the constant noise, and down the road, Rei flinched.

_'Wow. Not even I swear that much…'_

On the other side, Meiling was struggling with two motorbikes, while in stiletto leather boots. Incredible she could actually walk, really, but with two huge bikes with her? It was an incredible feat, indeed.

"Topaz I'm gonna KILL you…" she muttered under her breath, as she almost tripped, still balancing the bikes.

A car horn honked behind her, causing her to wheel around and glare at the males driving the sleek black convertible.

"Whaddya want?" she snapped, clearly she wasn't in a good mood. CLEARLY. But hey, when did guys ever listen?

"Hey sweets, how much for a night?" one guy whistled, _subtly_ checking her out.

If looks could kill, the 3 males in question would be dead. They certainly wished they were after the pummeling they received, before she stomped off with a huff, still struggling with the bikes.

"Need help?"

Meiling squeaked in surprise as she wheeled around, but lost her balance, which caused her to topple over, both bikes falling on top of her.

"…ouch," came from under the bikes.

Rei knew it probably wasn't nice to do so at the time, but he just couldn't help it. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

"Not funny…" growled Meiling, glaring at the unknown man laughing at her.

"Gomen" he chuckled, pulling her to her feet and pulling up one bike while she pulled up the other. Meiling used extra caution to pull her long overcoat closer, in case he wasn't the right sort of company.

"I'm Rei, you?"

"Meiling,"

"Where you off to, I'll help you bring this thing over. Nice bike, anyhow."

"Thanks; this one's mine, that one's a friend's. I gotta get to Penguin Park. Was expected there a minute ago, but who cares, I'm late anyway."

"Ha, same. Really can't be bothered to get there any earlier than necessary…"

Syaoran got out of the car and dashed to the other side to open the door for Sakura.

"I'll take you home after the meeting, I'm meeting the guys at the swings," he whispered as she got out.

"Good, I'm at the Giant Penguin, just come once everyone's gathered together," she replied. Syaoran grinned and put on his sunglasses.

"It's kinda pointless to wear sunglasses at midnight; I can't see a thing…"

"Then don't wear them, you twat!" Sakura laughed good-naturedly.

"It's part of the 'Celebrity' thing…" he explained, rolling his eyes though she couldn't see it, but made her laugh.

It felt strange to admit it, and it wasn't right to say it for rivals of their stature, but Syaoran found himself falling for her laugh. Somehow it made him want to smile and forget everything, but he shook it off and put on his emotionless mask, locking the door and making his way to the swings.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach, but didn't want to admit it. Something about being around him made her want to smile. She couldn't remember when was the last time she laughed and smiled so much that wasn't for the camera.

She shrugged it off and made her way to the Giant Penguin.

Megumi and Kaoru had bumped into Misao, who was still struggling with her heels, on their way and they ran to the Park together only to find they were the first ones there.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Megumi screamed into the night, causing Misao and Kaoru to back away slightly.

Misao hobbled over to one of the smaller penguins and sat down, removing her heels and massaging her feet.

"Screw whatever Tomo says. I'm wearing sneakers next time."

"Quit whining, kiddo. Keep wearing them and you'll get used to it." Kaoru grumbled, sitting in the sand.

"But I don't _want_ to! It's too hard!" Misao whined further.

"Quit _whining_, Mi-chan!" Sakura grumbled, making her way to the group. "Where's everyone else?"

"It's only Tomoyo and Meiling missing. Tomoyo called saying she had car troubles, she'll be here soon. Meiling…you know her."

Sakura laughed, and Tomoyo made her grand entrance: jumped through the bushes, slipped, and fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" she grumbled, while everyone else laughed at her, "Oh eff off…"

Meiling walked in on the group on the ground laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes, with Tomoyo swearing her head off.

"…do I _want_ to know?"

Megumi stopped laughing long enough to spare her a glance and acknowledge her question.

"Probably not,"

"Meh, fair enough," she grumbled, carefully pushing the bike towards Megumi, who took it carefully. "It was a pain in the ass dragging it here, don't make me do it again, you hear?"

"Fair enough," she grumbled, looking at the girls still laughing and the one still swearing. "Can we commence the meeting _now_?"

Syaoran walked to the guys, to find Rei holding Eriol in a headlock and giving him a noogie, with the rest of the hooligans (save for Aoshi) egging him on.

"SAY IT!" Rei was yelling

"NEVER!" Eriol retorted back, trying to get away.

"…Are you kidding?" Syaoran asked, appalled that men in their 20s still acted this way. "What the hell's going on?"

Rei released Eriol and flashed Syaoran a grin. "Eri-chan here--" ("Don't call me that!") "was seen escorting a young beautiful maiden to the forest back there, but you know as well as I do he's never done that before, so we--" ("YOU!") "were just wondering about the story behind it."

Syaoran buried his face in his hand but made no comment.

"You dumbass, the true way for someone to answer your questions is by _torture_" Sano said, an evil smirk crossing his face, prompting a terrified gulp from Eriol.

"And what is it that you propose?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sano said nothing but merely approached Eriol, who was currently frozen in place and somehow couldn't will his legs to move. Sano tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach, and looked at the rest of the gang.

"You guys know what to do…"

"**_TICKLE ATTACK!_**"

As a collective, Rei and even Syaoran, jumped on Eriol and attacked his sides, while Sano howled with laughter from his perch on Eriol's stomach. Said seat was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. Aoshi just watched the scene unfold with the tiniest of smirks on his face. Kenshin merely stood on the side.

"Oro?"

"Are you gonna talk now?" demanded Sano

Eriol didn't say anything, but kept laughing. However, he was shaking his head like crazy.

"Alright, you asked for it…" Rei said with a huge grin on his face, "Aoshi! Sit on him! Sano, Kenshin, join in!"

Surprisingly, Sano jumped off, earning an "Oof!" from Eriol, and Aoshi obeyed, sitting cross-legged on Eriol's stomach. Kenshin still stood there ("Oro?"). The rest of them continued attacking the poor blue haired man.

"Talking now?" asked Syaoran, pausing for only a second.

Eriol nodded uncontrollably.

"Say UNCLE!" Sano cheered, still tickling with Rei.

"Un-HAHA-n-HAHAHAHAH-I CANT-HAHAHAH-"

Sano and Rei paused to look at each other.

"TOO BAD!" they yelled and continued to tickle him.

Aoshi and Kenshin then decided to be merciful and pried to two men off their poor companion, who shot up and brushed off his suit.

"Party pooper…" Sano grumbled, being held back by Aoshi.

"Yeah!" snapped Rei, who was restrained by Kenshin.

Syaoran stood off the side, grinning at Eriol, who glared at him.

"Thank you oh-so-much, my dear cousin, for helping me back there."

"Anytime!" he chimed, almost happily.

"So…meeting?" Aoshi asked somewhat lazily.

"Ok to business. Nobody knows this but Tomoyo, me, and the two leaders of another gang, but we have been accused by another gang for dealing drugs on their turf. Let me finish…" Sakura said holding up a hand, when she saw almost every girl about to protest, "I realized we do not deal with such affairs, but we were falsely accused. We have been accusing them as well for a while, but the leaders and I have talked it over, and decided it's time for an alliance to find out who has been tricking us with these false rumors. Do we have your support?"

Everyone but Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and looked back to their leaders.

"Hai, we understand," Megumi said, a serene smile on her face.

"Let's show the starters of the rumors what the Black Stones are made of!" Misao cheered.

"I'll bet anything it's those rotten Celebrities. They've hated us, they just want to get rid of us…" Kaoru pondered out loud.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other nervously but laughed.

"We highly doubt that, Tanuki!" Tomoyo teased.

Syaoran pretty much said the same thing to the guys, as they thought it over.

"I have no objections, that I don't," Kenshin finally said.

"Neither do I," Aoshi murmured from his perch on a low tree branch.

"Great, then let's go meet them!" Eriol said with a grin on his face.

"They're here?" Rei gaped.

"Of course, I told you we would be meeting another gang here, didn't I?"

"True…" Rei thought, thoughts straying towards a certain ruby-eyed maiden he met earlier.

"Let's GO!" Sano hooted, and followed Syaoran and Eriol.

"So are they a Co-ed gang like the Vipers or female like us, or male like Celebrities?" Meiling suddenly asked, striking all the girls' attentions.

Sakura laughed before replying "Males,"

The girls all cheered with comments all along the lines of "Hope they're hot,"

"Emerald-san?" came a whispered call from the bushes.

Sakura made her way over.

"Hai?"

"Is it alright for us to come out now?" he hissed, not wanting the rest of the gangs to know who the alliance was with till they came out.

"It's alright now, Syaoran, call them out when I declare your entrance," she whispered with a wink, causing him to laugh slightly.

Walking back, she and Tomoyo stood next to each other.

"Ladies?" called Tomoyo for attention.

"We give you our new alliance for the next few months…"

The guys came out of the bushes, Eriol and Syaoran in front of them, and gasps echoed from both gangs when they took off their sunglasses.

"YOU!" everyone but the four leaders exclaimed in shock.

"I told you so," Syaoran said with a smirk at Sakura.

"Rats," she growled, "Thanks a lot, girls, you just cost me 50 bucks."

Tomoyo was puzzled, "how?"

"I said that when they found out, 'YOU' was gonna be the only thing they'll say, but Emerald here said your friend Ruby would be swearing her head off,"

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM, WHAT THE SHIT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AND WHY THE HELL ARE WE WORKING WITH THESE SONS OF BITCHES?"

"Shit," Syaoran swore, as Sakura laughed.

"Arigatou, now he owes _me_!" she said, giddy.

Opposing gangs stared at the others' leader in shock.

"Kamui just what is it you're trying to pull?" Sano demanded, "These whores were in charge of the bombing of our storage house!"

"WHORES!" bellowed Megumi, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but _you_ were the ones who destroyed our club, so we blew up your storage house!"

"That's cuz you--"

"ENOUGH!" Syaoran commanded, shutting up the gangster at once.

"We all have made our mistakes towards each other, but someone is trying to wipe us out, and we need to redeem ourselves to each other and work as one to find out who is against us, and for starters, we will drop the 'gang nicknames' and introduce each other properly," Sakura explained, with authority in her voice, "I'll start, you know me as Emerald, but I am Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kamui, Li Syaoran."

"Amethyst, Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Clow, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The rest of them looked at each other reluctantly.

"…I'm Sapphire, my name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Topaz…I'm Takani Megumi."

Misao still looked hesitant. "Makimachi Misao, also known as Jade."

Meiling glared. "Meiling Rae. Ruby."

"Battousai, aka Himura Kenshin," he said with a grin. "By the way, Kamiya-san, sorry for threatening you earlier,"

Kaoru simply glared.

"Sagara Sanosuke, Zanza."

Aoshi looked up, unblinking, "Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi."

"I'm Chan Rei, but other gangs know me as Jackie," he laughed with a wink.

"…what kind of an alias is that?" Meiling shot, "That is the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"

"Oh shut up, it's hard to come up with anymore well known people!"

"What about Li? He's 'Kamui', there's no one I know of called that besides him!"

"That's because I'm a Celebrity in my own right," joked Syaoran from his leaning position against the tree.

"You wish, Syao-chan!" Rei retorted.

"…Syao…chan?" smirked Sakura, who was standing next to him.

"You shush."

TBC


End file.
